20 października 1994
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.00 "Oddział dziecięcy" (7) - serial prod. angielskiej 8.30 Tut turu - quiz 8.45 Gimnastyka 8.50 "Reksio" - serial anim. dla dzieci 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Mama i ja 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 9.55 Muzzy in Gondoland (28) - język ang. dla dzieci 10.05 "Żar tropików" (14) - "Łącznik z Mariah" - serial prod. USA 11.00 Gotowanie na ekranie 11.20 To jest łatwe - ...Oczko w prawo, oczko w lewo 11.30 Kwadrans na kawę - promocja zdrowia - progr. dla ludzi otyłych 11.45 Żyć bezpieczniej - Dzieci 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.15 Telewizja Edukacyjna - czwartkowe spotkania z przyrodą 12.15 Magazyn Notowań - Sztuka sprzedaży - Mleczne przysmaki 12.40 Taki pejzaż. Wielkie jeziora mazurskie (2) - Sandry i bursztyn 13.00 Miedzy nami zwierzętami 13.20 "Zwierzęta świata" - "Sztuka przetrwania" - "Leśni kowale" 13.50 Robinsonowie 14.10 Zakręt - Potrzeba kontaktu 14.25 "Pierwsze 365 dni życia dziecka" (3) - "Dziecko ma już dwa miesiące" - ser. dok. prod. niemieckiej 15.00 "Czad Komando" - muzyka młodzieżowa 15.30 Dla młodych widzów: Wkoło natury - teleturniej 16.00 Dla młodych widzów: "Oddział dziecięcy" (7) - serial prod. angielskiej 16.25 "Gdzie jest Wally?" (7) - ser. anim. prod. ang. 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Filmidło" - mag. filmowy 17.40 Taki jest świat 18.05 "Małe cudo" (17) - serial prod. USA 18.30 Magazyn katolicki 19.00 Wieczorynka - Alibaba i rozbójnicy 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Żar tropików" (14) - "Łącznik z Mariah" - serial prod. USA 21.05 Tylko w Jedynce 21.50 Magazynio (7) - pr. satyryczny 22.00 Diariusz - mag. rządowy 22.10 Szwejki - progr. wojskowy 22.25 Pegaz - program o kulturze 23.00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.15 Miniatury - Maria i Andrzej Szypowscy: Warszawski Zamek Królewski. Zamek Rzeczypospolitej 23.20 Sądy 23.50 "Winstanley" - film biograficzny prod. angielskiej (1976 r., 92 min) 1.20 Zapach śmierci - rep. Jarosława Kamieńskiego 1.55 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Sport telegram 7.20 Kurs języka angielskiego (14) 7.30 Dwójka o poranku 8.00 Programy lokalne 8.30 "Przygody pana Michała" (1/13) - "Brat Jerzy" - serial TP (1969 r.) 9.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu (w przerwie obrad, ok. 13.00 Panorama) 15.00 "Tarzan" - "Niebezpieczny prezent" - serial prod. niemieckiej 15.30 Skrzydła bliżej marzeń 16.00 Niepokoje końca tysiąclecia - Nietoperz - zbawiciel 16.15 Nie podnoś ręki na brata - reportaż 16.25 "Cocteau Twins" - reportaż zrealizowany podczas koncertu grupy w Katowicach 16.55 Teatr w kadrze - "Przyczynek do portretu - Jan Kott" - film dok. Renaty Czarnkowskiej-Listos 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Programy lokalne 19.00 Koło Fortuny - teleturniej 19.35 "Klub pana Rysia" - Bieszczadzkie ścieżki 20.00 Jazz Jamboree '94 - Zbigniew Namysłowski z góralami 21.00 Panorama 21.35 Auto 22.00 Jessica w Dwójce: "Zbrodnie serca" - film fab. prod. USA (1986 r.) 23.45 Studio festiwalowe - Jazz Jamboree '94 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Sport telegram 0.15 Art-noc 1.15 Zakończenie programu TV Kraków 15.05 Program dnia 15.10 Fan - film z serii: Obrońcy kamienia 15.40 Rocko i jego świat (7) 16.05 Pełzaki (7) 16.30 Bonjour ca va - j. francuski (14) 17.00 Superrodzina 17.40 Crystal (34) 18.10 Kronika 18.40 U siebie - magazyn mniejszości narodowych 19.00 Poza kadrem - magazyn filmowy 19.20 Prywatna - I część komedii obyczajowej prod. fr. 21.05 Wielkie mroderstwa i procesy XX wieku 21.25 Marzenia i kariery - reportaż 21.35 Detektywi - serial prod. USA (2/12) 22.00 Kronika 22.10 Sport 22.15 Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.40 Jazz po wiedeńsku 22.55 Nasza antena 23.00 Gdzieśkolwiek jest, jeśliś jest..., pol.-RFN, 1988 0.44 Hejnał Polsat 8.00 Odrobina miłości (14) - angielski serial obyczajowy 8.30 Miś Jogi (3) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Sąsiedzi (197) - australijski serial obyczajowy 9.30 Skrzydła (8) - amerykański serial komediowy 10.00 Dallas (38) - amerykański serial obyczajowy 11.00 Airwolf (3) - amerykański senal sensacyjny 12.00 Gramy! 12.30 Telegazeta 14.15 Program dnia 14.20 Kurs języka angIeskiego 14.35 FIlmoteka Narodowa: Trędowata (85 min) 16.00 London Plus 16.30 Informacje 16.45 Gramy! 17.00 Odrobina miłości (14) - angielski serial obyczajowy 17.30 Jonny Quest (3) - serial animowany dla dzieci 18.00 Sąsiedzi (198) - australijski serial obyczajowy 18.30 Informacje 19.00 Plus Minus - program publicystyczny 19.15 Skrzydła (9) - amerykański serial komediowy 19.45 Plus Minus - program publicystyczny 20.00 Więżniarki (50) 21.00 Statek miłości (3) - amerykański serial obyczajowy 21.55 Gramy! 22.00 Informacje 22.30 Gillette World Sport Special 23.00 Na każdy temat - Talk show prowadzi Andrzej Woyciechowski 24.00 Oskar - magazyn filmowy 0.30 Fashion TV 1.00 Pożegnanie TV Polonia 6.55 Dzień dobry z Polski 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Dzień dobry z Polski (cd.) 9.00 Wiadomości 9.15 Polskie ABC - program dla dzieci 10.00 Kuchnia polska (5) - serial TVP 11.00 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 11.30 Z całego serca życzę ci... - koncert życzeń 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15 Adaptacje literatury - W starym dworku - film fab. 14.00 Gra - teleturniej 14.30 Rozmowa dnia 15.25 Powitanie, program dnia 15.30 Wspólnota w kulturze 16.00 Znaki czasu 16.30 Muzyczna "Jedynka" 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Stawiam na Tolka Banana (6, 7) - serial TVP 18.00 Noce i dnie (7) - serial TVP 19.20 Dobranocka. Przygody kota Filemona 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Publicystyka 20.15 Studio kontakt - magazyn polonijny 20.45 Tata, a Marcin powiedział 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Spektakl, który lubię i pamiętam: Wiesław Komasa - Balladyna Juliusza Słowackiego 23.10 Program na piątek 23.15 Widowisko publ. 0.05 Rekord świata - film o tematyce sportowej 1.20 Pegaz 1.45 Zakończenie programu Sat 1 5.30 Dziś rano w Niemczech 9.30 Love Boat - serial familijny USA 10.30 Sąsiedzi - austral. serial familijny 11.00 Młodzi i namiętni - serial obycz. USA 11.55 Zaryzykuj! 12.30 Pod słońcem Kalifornii - serial famil. 13.30 Love Boat - serial familijny USA 14.30 Superboy - serial przygodowy 15.00 Star Trek - serial s-f 15.55 MacGyver - serial akcji USA 17.00 Zaryzykuj! 17.30 Magazyn region. 18.00 Idź na całość! 19.00 Wiadomości 19.17 ..ran" - sport 19.30 Koło fortuny - gra 20.15 Rewir Wolffa - niem. serial krym. - Zastrzelę cię! 21.15 SchreInemakers - talk show 24.00 Kluczem jest strach - krym. ang., 1972 1.55 Star Trek - serial s-f RTL 5.30 Dzień dobry 9.05 Kojak - serial krym. USA 10.00 Piękni i bogaci - serial familijny USA 10.30 Czas tęsknoty - serial USA 11.00 Cena jest gorąca 12.00 Punkt 12 - wiadomości 12.30 Rodzina Springfieldów - serial familijny USA 13.15 Santa Barbara 14.10 Morderstwo to jej hobby - serial 15.00 Ilona Christen 16.00 Hans Meiser 17.00 Jeopardy! 17.30 Okropnie miła rodzinka 18.00 Piękni i bogaci - serial familijny USA 18.30 Exploslv 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv - magazyn 19.40 Dobre, złe czasy 20.15 Na ratunek 21.15 Klinika miejska - niem. serial obycz. - Bezbronny 22.15 Posterunek - niem. serial krym. 23.15 Gottschalk - talk show 24.00 Wiadomości 0.30 Okropnie miła rodzinka - serial 1.00 Kojak - serial krym. Pro 7 6.15 Dwie damy i walet - serial komed. USA 6.40 Program dla dzieci - filmy rysunkowe 8.00 Waltonowie - serial familijny USA 9.00 Domek na prerii - serial familijny USA 9.55 Ptasznik - niem. komedia 11.30 Dwie damy i walet - serial komed. USA 12.05 Agentka z sercem - serial krym. USA 13.00 Aniołki Charliego - serial krym. USA 14.00 Arabella Kiesbauer - talk show 15.00 Dynastia - serial 16.00 Domek na prerii - serial familijny USA 17.00 Program dla dzieci - filmy rysunkowe 18.25 Dzieciaki, kłopoty i my - serial famil. 18.55 Alf - serial komed. 19.25 Cooper i dziewczyny - serial komed. 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Ciężka próba w Arktyce - film TV USA, 1993 22.10 Brudny Harry: Egzekutor - film akcji USA z 1976 0.05 Wiadomości 0.15 Supergwiazdy: Tom Cruise 0.45 Dwójka z Palm Beach - serial krym. RTL 2 6.05 Zorro 6.35 W 80 dni dookoła... 7.00 Sabar Rider 7.25 C.O.P.S. 8.20 Piotruś Pan 8.55 Mila Superstar 9.20 Abbott i Costello 9.45 Ruck Zuck 10.15 Proszę o uśmiech 10.45 Benson 11.20 Delta 11.50 Hulk - serial 12.50 Dziewczynka... 13.20 Alvin i wiewiórki 13.50 Piotruś Pan 14.20 Mila Superstar 14.55 Abbott i Costello 15.25 Choppy 15.55 W 80 dni dookoła świata 16.35 C.O.P.S. 17.00 Saber Rider 17.20 Zorro 17.50 Ruck Zuck 18.20 Proszę o uśmiech 18.55 Wiadomości 19.00 Hulk - serial s-f 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Dwoje we mnie - film USA z 1984 22.00 Zemsta jest słodka (3-ost.) - film USA 23.55 Wiadomości 0.05 Gorączka telewizyjna - serial USA 1.05 Hity reklamy Cartoon Network/TNT 8.00-20.00 Seriale animow. Filmy TNT: Wszyscy pragniemy miłości 20.00 The Valley of Decision, 1945 22.15 The Clock, 1945 23.55 Homecoming, 1948 2.05 The Bride Gees Wild, 1948 4.00 Give Me Your Heart, 1936 MTV 6.00 Poranek z teledyskami 7.30 The Grind 8.00 Poranek z teledyskami 9.00 Ingo przedstawia 12.00 Soul 13.00 Największe przeboje 14.00 Popołudniowa mieszanka 16.00 Sport w MTV 16.30 Raport 16.45 Filmowe MTV 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 3from 1 17.30 Zadzwoń do MTV 18.00 Muzyka non stop 20.00 Największe przeboje 20.30 Moda i styl 21.00 Most wanted 22.30 Bevis i Butt-Head - serial animowany 23.00 Raport 23.15 Filmowe MTV 23.30 Wiadomości 23.45 3 from 1 24.00 Koniec? 2.00 Soul 3.00 The Grind DSF 6.00 Raport sportowy 7.00 Gimnastyka 7.30 Raport sportowy 9.00 Gimnastyka 9.30 Bilard - ME, powtórzenie 10.30 Golf 11.30 Sport na świecie - mag, 12.00 Powerplay - gra 12.30 Akcja 5 13.30 Sporty magiczne - mag. 15.00 Gimnastyka 15.30 Mundial - mag. piłkarski 16.00 Piłka ręczna - Bundesliga - powt. ze środy 17.00 Akcja 5 18.00 Powerplay - gra 18.30 Sporty magiczne - mag. 19.55 Raport sportowy 20.15 Sporty motorowe 21.15 Panorama sportu - mag. 22.15 Raport sportowy 22.30 Birdie - mag. golfa 23.15 Bilard 0.15 Birdie - powt. 1.00 Studio reklamy 1.15 Bilard 3.30 Teledyski Eurosport 8.30 Aerobik 9.00 Jeździectwo - Puchar Świata 10.00 Gimnastyka artystyczna Międzynarodowy mityng w Deventer, Holandia 11.00 Tańce sportowe - ME w konkurencji tańców latynoamerykańskich 12.00 Formuła 1 - mag. Grand Prix 13.00 Motory 14.00 Tenis - bezpośrednia transmisja z turnieju ATP mężczyzn w Wiedniu 16.30 Eurofun - mag. sportów nietypowych 17.30 Triathlon - Puchar Świata ITU 18.30 Sporty motocyklowe 19.30 Eurosportnews 20.00 Wrestling - walki w WWF 21.00 Sporty walki 22.00 Piłka nożna - Puchar Zdobywców Pucharów 23.30 Piłka nożna - Liga mistrzów - 3 kolejka spotkań 1.00 Eurosportnews 1.30 Zakończenie Nbn action 18.00 Powitanie 18.10 Program dnia 18.20 Powitalne studio NBN 19.00 Dziennikarka Annda Douson - /1/ 20.00 Kryminalna przeszłość Johna Baltona - Film 21.00 Wielkie morderstwa XX wieku 21.30 Wiadomości kryminalne /1/ 22.00 Kronikarze - Zazdrość i nienawiść - reportaż 22.30 Zamachowiec - flm akcij prod. Niemieckiej 00.20 Defiliada Polska - Film dokumentalny 01.20 Zakończenie programu